YMRP Gangs
The gangs within Kasaihana city. Powerful and large in numbers they roam the city following no laws but there own. Blood Divas The girls are sweet and humble. Caring towards their customers. Along the lines of blood thirsty when it comes to wipping out filt on the streets (Hence the "Blood" part the their Name) These girls are strong individuals. Carsematic in what they do. They take pride in their duties to their Geisha ways and to their loyalty to Nakayama Isabel. RANKS AND SPOTS LEFT The Tanks The Tanks are rampant, rampaging, violent, bikers who swear up and down that the city is theirs by demanding protection money, even though they don't give it, and starting bar tabs everyones afriad to make them pay. Brute street fighting, Grecko Style Wrestling, Submission Style Wrestling, MMA basic and Advanced. They're brutes in battle, and rarely block. They're muscle bound people who are near indestrucitble on a human scale, pure bread body builders who could esily flip a car with a single breath. RANKS AND SPOTS LEFT Izuka Gang the izuka gang are vigilante's so a mix of personalitys and behaviour is welcome as long as they all fallow withen the same goal which is to stop crime by taking down major groups The gang is associated with the izuka bike shop majority of the gang work in the shop or tend to other various jobs of the members choice.....the izuka tend to be the vigilante's of gangs they are out to stop criminals in the only means they no how and that can be threw blood shed if it has to come to that The Iron Fist Gang The Iron Fist gang is true to their name. The only things they care about are battle and honorable duals.They're typically...polite. They actually ask before proceeding to take people out. They belive in the honorable fight, and the right for people to fight back. They won't start trouble but they will definitly finish. If a challenge is present or they find one, they will not hesitate to ask for a spar or death match, but they will hold a burial for the people they kill. The gang was recently founded a chinese man, who'd been tired of hearing of the dealings around the city. With Gangs running around cuasing more trouble than their worth, they decided to take the best martial artist they could gather, and give them a code. With this code, they intend to slowly weed out the good from the bad, and get nothing but results by defeating other gangs, and holding underground tourenments. The Harpies The Harpies are all Ex-Chitori clan members who left after Neko died. They didnt believe in the laws that the new Chairwoman Asami had created. After leaving they teamed up with the She-Dragons gang members. After the She-Dragons leader had been Killed by Tetsu Ryoji in the GMAF's. They vowed revenge and toghether they formed the Harpies. Making an elite Samurai/Ninja gang with no morals but to worship the highest bider as shogun. These females in this Gang are mostly young, though the older woman are mostly the the more skilled fighters. Using Seduction like the She-Dragons used to these women are very good at luring men, and women into there traps. The Teikoku Ryu The Teikoku Ryu, also known as The Imperial Dragons, is a small up coming gang put together by Aiden Nagara. This was mainly done as a form of fun for Aiden himself, and an easy source of money. Some day he does plan to try to move the gang up amung bigger names and even to the level of a yakuza in the future. Aiden is keeping this clan in the shadows for the time being to help it grow. The more underground they stay the more likely they can grow rather than being eradicated by bigger gangs. The Sukabenja A mix of men and women they are a prominent gang working within the bum city and Disttrict one they are scavengers who pull any weapon or piece of technology from the dumps or their fallen enemies meaning there is no real standard uniform for the lowest ranking memebers among them though they all have a tattoo of an armored rat tattooed to the bicep on their left arm. Category:Gangs Category:Gang Category:She-Dragons Category:The Tanks Category:Blood Diva Category:The Iron Fist Gang Category:The Harpies